Lizette Caine
Lizette "Kayleigh" Caine (リゼットケリーケイン, Rizetto "Kerī" Kein) also known as Rose Finch (猿子, Mashiko) is a former soldier and a vigilante operating in . She is also a member of the government approved vigilante team known as where she received her code name Scarlet Bird (朱鳥, Aketori). Lizette is the daughter of the once famous movie star, Ekaterina Nikolova and the renowned horror film director Quentin Pierce and was conceived out of bedlock; much to the shock and disapproval of her biological father, who wished for her to be terminated to protect his career. However, Ekaterina chose to give birth to her and left her outside Wool's Orphanage, the following week. She was eventually adopted by Lt. Colonel Caine and his loving wife, Elisa Caine; she was raised in the Caine household and was given everything one could ask for. However, after discovering the truth about her origins, Lizette began searching for her biological mother in an attempt to seek closure. While she failed, her adoptive father did not but hid her mother's location and situation from her, in order to protect her from pain. Lizette would eventually go on to join the army, following into her father's footsteps and would serve for three years within which she managed to climb to the ranks of second lieutenant. She also started a romantic relationship with the specialist Jennifer Pierce; an enlisted officer, working under her. Although, her happiness was short-lived due to her Captain accusing her of having both a non-professional and a homosexual relationship. In an act of defiance, Lizette would ignore a direct order from her superior during her tour in and would try to take on the terrorists on their own instead of regrouping; while she managed to injure and even kill some of them, their leader escaped. This act combined with her homosexual relationship led to her being expelled under . Having lost her place in the army and then dealing with the grief and guilt associated with the loss of her mother to cancer; made worse by her own quirk, Lizette fell in a state of crippling depression and began her plunge in a life filled with prostitutes and alcohol. She eventually overcame her depression, mostly because of her father and her neighbor. While returning from a party late at night, Lizette was attacked by two drunk men who attempted to sexually assault her, however, she was saved by the Pro-hero The Soldier. During her short bout with the men, she realized that fighting criminals made her feel alive; causing her to retrain her body and become a vigilante in the process. After eight months of vigilantism, her father found out and while he disapproved at first, he was eventually moved by his daughter's convictions. Lt. Colonel Caine sent his daughter to train with the militarized force known as Wild Dogs. After undergoing intense training for two years; training that made special forces training look easy, she returned to her city and assumed the title of Rose Finch (猿子, Mashiko). She is also the lover of the hunter Erin Frieda. Appearance Personality History Scarlet Hope Task Force X Drowning the World Reunion Abilities Quirk Healing Factor (治癒因, Chiyuin): Fighting Style Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Expert Martial Artist: *' ': **' ': **' ': **' ': **' ': *' ': Overall Abilities Highly-Athletic Conditioning: Skilled Gymnast: Surveillance Expert: Military Training: *'Combat Driving': *'Expert Markswoman': *'Medicine/First-Aid': *'Bilingualism': Charismatic Speaker/Influencer: Equipment Trivia * Her hero name is based on rosefinches; a group of passerine bird. Category:Females Category:Outsiders member Category:Vigilantes Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth 0 Characters